Beneath Your Perfect
by Squidlydoo
Summary: this is a story of how 5 girls end up meeting the famous OHSHC boys! the first chapter explains everythin so all you need to do is click and read! Kyoya/OC Mitskuni/OC Takashi/OC Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC Tamaki/Haruhi


Hey There people of the internet! this is my fist official fanfiction! this is also an ouran highschool host club fanfiction. i am not updating often because of my habit of procrastinating. the fist chapter is just about what my OC's did before they found their way to the host club. Just let me know if you want any back stories on any of them, or profiles on them. Thanks for reading! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

There lay five bodies, the energy they had, they were saving. The third oldest opened her sapphire blue eyes with no surprise to her surroundings. As she looked around to the four other sleeping figures, she realised that when they woke up, they would most definitely want to have something to quench their thirst for the moment. But before she could move any further, the second eldest had woken up. She attempted to have some sort of a conversation with her, 'Morning Natalika, another day in this dump, huh?' As a response she got a nod. She sighed. After another minute of thought she got up and walked to her identical friends. 'Wake up if you wanna survive the day', she commanded them while poking their bodies. 'But boss!-', '-We wanted to sleep in today!' they both wined in sync. To this she sighed, 'look, today we are going to escape this hellhole. So we need to think all this through to make sure we are getting the correct ''testings'' done today'. 'But why does Minami get to sleep in!?' the first twin cried. 'Look, Tikara, if you wanna throw your life away to her, go ahead and try to wake her up'. The double-gangers knew not to push too far this early in the morning. About five minutes Later Minami had awoken. 'HEY! We should clean up this cell before we go!' she said with smile. But as that sentence finished, their cell door had opened and six scientists had walked though. 'Test subjects 1028, 4056, 1624, 7821 and 7832. Take them to Lab 89.' They had been handcuffed and brought to that exact lab. They had all been restrained on the cold hard evil metal slab. 'Sir, what are we testing on these subjects?' one of the female scientists enquired. The lead scientist took some tubes and but the liquids in needles 'they will be tested on the four elements of the Earth. Fire for 1624, water for 1028, Earth for 4056 and for the twins we will be experimenting on sharing the air element with them to analyse the outcome'. After hearing this second twin started to squirm, scared of what may become of her. 'Calm down Shinara, you will be fine. If you are hurt and at least one of us succeeds, everybody here will pay for everything they have done to us.' The wise leader said. She hesitated, but Shinara nodded still frighted for her and her twins' safety. 'Shut up vermin!' yelled a short male scientist. 'Calm down ryutski!' the top scientist yelled at "ryutski" infuriated that he would try to tense the subjects before the experiment. 'Everybody, are you ready to commence?' He asked his colleagues. They all gave him a somewhat sign of approval. They had begun to inject the five, one by one, starting with Minami. She had tried to control her emotions but ended up letting go a bloodcurdling scream that almost burst the scientists' eardrums. The room went silent as she passed out. 'Next subject.', next was Natalika, and though she looked calm and collected on the outside, she was screaming and panicking on the inside. As she was injected with the serum, she felt excruciating pain through her whole body and resisted the urge to scream. She too passed out, which had started to panic the last three. 'Test the twins before the Blondie' the leader instructed his team. 'Yes sir' came replies of the scientists. They had gone to the twins, who were both hopelessly struggling against the restraints. The scientists looked to their leader for permission to start the experiment. They received a nod in reply. The wins knew they were doomed to fail so they stopped as they were injected. In an instant they had both felt a burning sensation through their veins and screamed, louder than Minami as they were two. They passed out after one minute of pain, which only left their leader. 'Start taking the others to their cell and watch them when they wake up to analyse their every move' he demanded. 'Now move to the last subject'. They obeyed the orders of their superior and moved to the last girl. She was injected as the others were and screamed similar to Minamis' scream. She soon passed out due to the pain she was feeling.

She awoke to small almost inaudible sobs. As she sat up she looked around and saw a small girl with brunette hair sitting in a corner softly sobbing. She observed the rest of her area and noticed that there were twins with white hair and a tallish girl with black hair who happened to be closest to the young girl. ' Minami ! You're ok!' to this the small girl jumped and ran over to her friend, glad to know that she was safe. 'You are ok too! Imoto-san! Look at what I can do!' exclaimed the over excited girl. She started to concentrate and lifted her hands slowly. Around her hands there was water. She stared in surprise at her choro, than realised that maybe she could do it too. 'Try it! It's fun!', and taking her advice she concentrated on a type of fire in her hands. To her surprise fire had appeared inside of her hand. She than heard somebody stirring and looked to see it was Natalika. Minami was by her side by the time she sat up. 'Natalika! I'm so glad that you are alive!' she said this while hugging poor Natalika and half squeezing her to death. But as quick as she hugged her, she was off her too. But that was only because straight after Natalika woke up, so did the twins. After all of the worrying about being alive and such was over, Minami started to explain how they had to use their powers. By the end of the day they knew it was their time to bring their old lives back into place by killing of the facility they were in at any cost.

At the stroke of midnight they knew that it was their time to strike. 'Natalika you're up' the leader commanded. She nodded in response and concentrated on the Earth underneath her feet. She raised her hands to bring the plants up, which is what they did. 'TWINS!' she yelled over the crushing noises. 'Got it boss!'. To help out they realised that they both had air powers, just split in-between them. Tikara had the ability of levitation and Shinara had push and pull. Tikara helped Natalika raise the vines to wrap around the wall, while Shinara was pushing for the wall to crack. After several minutes, just as their hope was running low, a heap of bricks fell, leaving a doorway. 'Minami, look outside to see if there is any patrollers, got it?' but before she had finished her sentence, Minami was already out the door. 'Got it boss!'. After that they heard skidding , splashes and lots of thuds . When they walked out to see what Minami was doing, she was smiling happily while using the water to keep the guards away from the cell. 'All clear!' the girl giggled. The team rushed out, ready for what came at them. After what they thought was forever, they finally got out to the entrance tired and excited, as they were going to finally see the sun again. They burst out the doors only to see the head of the whole organisation. 'Well if it isn't our successful little experiments out and running free. You all sicken me' the evil man smirked. 'Take them down', was his only command. As said, both agents and girls jumped into action to fight for freedom and closure. 'Boss! Burn the big house!' Natalika yes desperately. The leader seemed shocked for a few seconds, but recovered and shot a fire spurt at the main facility. They had most of the agents cornered back in the facility, so this gave their odds a turn. After they watched it burn down they turned to the shocked evil mastermind of their experiments. In ten seconds the leader of the group had pinned him to the ground, while he slightly quivered under the pressure. 'Tell me! Where will you freaks go now?!' he spoke, fear laced his tone. 'Minami, your family?' she inquired. 'No way! They for one they scarred me in more ways than one and two, JUST NO.'. This remark took the group off guard, but continued anyhow. 'Natalika?' She questioned. Her answer was a simple no gesture 'abandoned'. Before the leader could ask once more the twins had already answered, 'we were given up to come here~' '~we don't wanna know our parents either' they spoke grimly. The man though he was being forgotten so he stepped in 'you have no place to go. What will you do now?' he smirked. 'Not true. We will find Tamaki Souh and ask him for help.' was her bold response. The man laughed 'what business do you have with that child?' He continued to laugh until the girl spoke once a dark tone, 'that is none of your business at this point. Right now I am trying to figure out how to kill you'. She thought for a few more seconds, then spoke in a menacing tone 'how bout we throw him over there?' she pointed to a cliff. She got four nods of agreement. The man pleaded for his life, while screeching in pain as the girl burnt his arm from her frustration. 'Please don't do this! I can change! I will turn myself in to the government! Please!' the man pleaded. The girl was now clearly frustrated and looked him in the eye 'I think there is about a 99% chance that you will run free, because you are a coward'. 'At least tell me the name of the girl who stops my mere existence?' he almost whimpered. 'I am surprised that you didn't look at my background when you kidnapped me. My name is Aniwayza Souh, experiment number 1624. You took me in when I was four. I am 9 months younger than my elder brother Tamaki Souh. Enough info?' she growled. He nodded his head while shaking. At that moment she threw him over the ledge and watched him fall. She never saw his end, as there was too much mist and dust to watch. 'Hey Aniwayza! Where is Tamaki now?' a rather chipper Minami questioned. Aniwayza's looked into Minami's green-ish gold eyes 'I don't actually know. All I know is that I heard my Grandmother talking about sending us to Japan, so I guess we will look there first' she spoke determinedly. They then departed to find their way to Japan. Little did they know that it was just the beginning of a huge adventure for them…


End file.
